gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Heero, Distracted by Defeat
|image=Ep10-heero-distracted-by-defeat.jpg |english=Heero, Distracted by Defeat |kanji=ヒイロ閃光に散る |romaji=Hiiro Senkou ni Chiru |episode=10 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=June 9, 1995 |english airdate=March 17, 2000 }} Heero, Distracted by Defeat is the tenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on June 9, 1995 and in North America on March 17, 2000. Synopsis Treize arrives at the OZ headquarters. He sees Tallgeese outside, along with a small group of Aries mobile suits. He claims Zechs is the only one who can pilot the Tallgeese. Lady Une isn't fond of Zechs and thinks Treize should give him less power. They meet Noin and Zechs in Treize's office. Lady Une, in charge of their next operation, says she's giving strategy instructions at 1600, and they are to come. Noin goes with her, but Treize requests that Zechs stay. Zechs and Treize talk. Zechs requests to continue serving Treize, and Treize consents. He wonders why Zechs hasn't removed his mask yet;, Zechs says he'll still wear it as a mark of distinction. Before Zechs leaves, Treize calls him Miliardo, a name Zechs despises to hear. That night, Lady Une announces a plan to move the Taurus mobile suits to Siberia in order to install battle data in them. While transferring them there, there will also be a false transport. Une wants the Gundams to arrive so they can be annihilated. Heero, on his computer, is contacted by Dr. J, who tells him to destroy the Tauruses. Duo has bad feelings about this mission. He'll take the land route while Heero takes the air. Lady Une gives strategies on how to defeat each individual Gundam. Meanwhile, both Trowa and Quatre get ready to go to Siberia. Wufei is notified of his mission, but refuses to go, feeling that he is unworthy piloting his Gundam. Lady Une finishes giving instructions and asks Zechs to fight Heero in the Tallgeese. Noin meanwhile will work in the OZ headquarters to assist her. She thinks Lady Une is having Zechs fight the Wing Gundam so all the blame for a failure can be put on him. Relena finds out from classmates that Heero and Duo have left. Une and Noin arrive in the headquarters, and Une refuses to reveal the true transport route when Noin asks. In Siberia, the Magunac Core fights Arieses and find the land transporter. Sandrock fights off Leos and attempts to destroy the train, but is blasted and falls on the track. Luckily, Duo arrives just in time and knocks the train off the track. Duo comes to the conclusion that this is the decoy, and suddenly a large group of Leos climb out of the train. In the air, carriers release large amount of Arieses, which are fighting Heavyarms. Zechs is notified that Wing Gundam is coming, and heads out to battle. Wing Gundam is hit, but transforms into its regular form and blasts all the Mobile Suits around him. He sees Tallgeese and fires, but misses. Tallgeese counters and misses as well. They take out their beam sabers to duel. Trowa, in Heavyarms continues to fight, but noticing their duel heads elsewhere. In the headquarters, Noin is informed that the Taurus carriers are ready to take off, and is about to give the order when Lady Une stops her. Lady Une announces to the Gundams that if they do not surrender and hand over their Gundams, she will launch missiles at the colonies from space fortress Barge. Zechs, hearing of this ceases his battle with Heero and contacts Lady Une, saying this isn't what Treize wants. Lady Une refuses to listen and slaps Noin when she claims Zechs is right. Une then orders Barge to fire the missiles. Suddenly, Dr. J comes on all the monitors in the headquarters and the Gundams and surrenders, revealing that the colonies are not involved and this is his own personal battle with OZ. Heero steps out of his Gundam's cockpit, and Zechs is shocked to see that he's just a boy. Dr. J says that he refuses to hand over the Gundams though, and Heero presses a button self detonating his Gundam. His body flies from the explosion and crashes nearby while the trashed frame of Wing Gundam falls to the ground. Everyone is shocked that Heero sacrificed his life for the colonies. Heavyarms picks up Heero's body, and Zechs lets him retreat along with the other 2 Gundams. Trowa drives of in his truck while Heero remains in Heavyarm's hand. Staff *'Script: 'Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director: 'Nana Harada *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya